


Catching the Bouquet

by AtLoLevad



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: F/M, Wedding Sex, bruce is occasionally funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLoLevad/pseuds/AtLoLevad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana and Bruce slip out of Lois and Clark's wedding reception early to have a little fun of their own</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching the Bouquet

"Lois makes a lovely bride," Diana said softly, watching her friend spin into Clark Kent's open arms. Lois' face was bright and happy, her grin threatening to split her cheeks in half.

"Mm," Bruce agreed, holding Diana close, as if one of the single men at the wedding would dare ask for a dance with Bruce Wayne's girlfriend. Diana rested her cheek against his broad chest and swayed.

"You know, you are allowed to give more than one word answers," she teased, moving her free hand from his shoulder to rest at the nape of his neck. She twisted her fingers into the short hair, enjoying the shiver that went down his spine.

He brushed his thumb against her lower back and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "That would ruin my mysterious persona."

Diana blew a laugh out of her nose. "Bruce..."

He smiled down at her, one eyebrow raised, "Diana..."

"I've seen you wearing nothing but the cowl," she smiled slyly. "You have no mysteries with me."

The tips of Bruce's ears went red, the only sign that he had heard what she said. Otherwise, his face remained stoic.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said, spinning her away from him. She laughed happily, eliciting a toothy smile from her boyfriend. Bruce caught her as she spun back, so she wouldn't crash right into his chest.

"I think," Diana said slowly, "that we have sufficiently fulfilled our Maid of Honor and Best Man duties."

"Yeah?" Bruce asked, wondering where she was going with her statement. He held her securely and they just swayed back and forth. With all the other couples on the dance floor they were practically anonymous.

"Mmhm," she pressed her lips to the side of his jaw. One of her hands slipped low on his back and Bruce smirked.

"Don't start something you're not prepared to finish, princess," Bruce warned.

Diana giggled, "You forget, Mr. Wayne, that my stamina is considerably better than yours."

Both of her hands moved to rest on the curve of his lower back. For his part, Bruce wrapped his hands around her waist. He pulled her close, close enough that she could feel his erection straining against his tuxedo pants. She smirked up at him, opening her mouth to comment, but Bruce swiftly dipped his head and covered her mouth with his.

Diana smiled into his mouth and tugged him closer. When they broke apart, both were breathing heavily. Bruce quirked his lips and raised an eyebrow, "I think our hotel room is lonely."

Diana laced her fingers with his and pulled him off the dance floor, directly for their hotel room. Bruce followed willingly, loving the way her dress hugged the curve of her ass.

He couldn't keep his hands off of her while they were on the elevator. They roamed up her sides, thumbs caressing the undersides of her breasts. She leaned her head back, giving Bruce easy access to her neck. He kissed the smooth skin, sucking and biting a little. Diana sighed, loving the sensation.

When the elevator dinged and the doors slid open, Bruce took Diana's hand this time and nearly dragged her down the hall. She laughed at him as he struggled with the key card.

"In a hurry, Mr. Wayne?" She caressed his back. "I hope you don't have difficulty finding the right...slot later."

Bruce turned to her, eyes dark with lust, "I am intimately acquainted with your slot. I could find it blindfolded."

And with that, the door clicked and Bruce pushed it open. Diana pushed him through the door, kicking it closed behind her. She looped her arms around his neck, being careful not to hurt him. He wrapped his arms around her back and lifted her off of the ground so he could deepen their kiss. Diana moaned into his mouth and bit down a little on his lower lip. Bruce tangled one hand in her hair, silently thanking Lois for not picking an elaborate up do for her Maid of Honor.

"Bruce..." Diana moaned as they broke apart. She was, always, embarrassingly wet for him and the heat of his erection pressing into her wasn't helping.

"I've got you, princess," he rasped, putting her down on her feet. He slowly, tantalizingly pulled down the zipper on her dress. Diana shivered at the sudden exposure to cold air as the dress slipped from her shoulders and pooled on the floor.

"God, you're beautiful," Bruce said, gaze lingering on Diana's nearly naked form. She smiled happily; it never got old, hearing him say that.

"Now," she murmured, tapping his chest so he would fall back onto the bed, "time to even the playing field."

Bruce grinned as she climbed up to straddle his lap. He groaned when she rotated her hips a little and happily complied when she tugged on his tuxedo jacket. The item was immediately discarded to the floor. She undid the bowtie next, sending it flying over her shoulder. Bruce's hands went for her underwear, stroking her through the fabric.

She arched her back and said his name sternly, "not yet. Not when you're so... clothed."

"Yes ma'am," Bruce smiled cheekily and lifted his hands to rest them behind his head. "I'll leave you to your work."

Diana grinned down at him and kissed him quickly before turning her attention to his shirt buttons. She paid each one special care, scraping her fingernails against each bit of skin as it was exposed. Once the buttons were undone, she pushed the white fabric from his shoulders, saying simply, "up," so he would lift his torso and get rid of the shirt fully. She gazed down at his chest, all sharp planes and scarred skin.

"Like what you see?" He tried for lightness, but Diana could hear the strain in his voice. He hated the scars that crisscrossed his chest, hated what they meant, hated that she was exposed to them.

Diana had heard it all before.

"Very much so," she replied, smoothing her hands over his chest and leaning down to kiss the biggest scar on his left shoulder. They did this every time they made love. Or rather, Diana kissed a scar, hoping that Bruce would understand she loved him, darkness and all.

He buried his face in her neck, pressing a soft kiss to the junction between her neck and shoulder. He understood.

Diana shimmied up his lap to sit on his stomach. "Pants," she commanded, immediately getting Bruce to undo his fly. She grinned, catlike, and leaned back, pressing her ass onto his groin.

Bruce groaned, "Di...you're killing me."

She merely giggled and climbed off of him so she could yank his pants off. There was a small ripping sound and Diana's eyebrows rose, "Oops! Sorry, Bruce."

"I'll buy a new pair," he said dismissively, rolling over to cover her body with his. She sighed happily as his weight pressed deliciously against her. She raked her nails over his back, just hard enough to leave scratches but not draw blood.

He unsnapped her bra and yanked her panties down her legs, leaving Diana to kick the flimsy material to the floor.

Bruce kissed a hot trail down her neck, over her breast. He took her right nipple into his mouth and flicked the nub with his tongue. Diana gasped at the sensation and dug her nails into his shoulder blades. Bruce hissed in pain and pressed a hot kiss to the skin in between her breasts.

"Bruce..." Diana moaned his name, lifting her hips off of the bed to try and get some friction. Bruce grinned down at her, his weight resting on his forearms.

"Good things come to those who wait," he teased.

Diana growled at him and flipped them, Bruce landing on his back with a thud and a swift exhale.

"No," Diana said, "No more waiting."

She leaned down to kiss him, hard. Her fingers twisted in his hair and Bruce's own hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her in close. As they kissed, Diana lifted her lower body and settled herself comfortably on Bruce.

He huffed a breath as she broke the kiss and started to ride him, the rhythm building slowly. Diana kept her hands resting on Bruce's chest, angling slightly for leverage.

They didn't need to speak, save for the occasional moan. It was comfortable, being together, and it felt right.

When Diana leaned forward, her hair falling in curtains on either side of her face, Bruce cupped her cheeks in his hands.

"Love you," he said, grunting as she sped up.

Diana simply smiled down at him. She arched her back and her eyes rolled back at the pleasure. She was close, Bruce knew, and she would only get more insistent from here on out. He didn't hesitate to bring one hand to her breast to roll a hardened nipple between his thumb and forefinger. His other hand went down to where they were joined. He slid it in between them and rubbed to help her along.

"Bruce, Bruce, oh my gods," Diana chanted his name like a prayer, her steady rhythm falling into something more erratic as she came closer to the edge. He moved his hand from her breast to grip her hip, trying to regulate the rhythm, but he was having difficulty concentrating too.

Bruce lifted his hips in a final thrust, sending both of them to orgasm. Diana screamed his name and dug her nails into his chest. Bruce grunted and shuddered, filling Diana.

She moaned happily and slumped over his chest, her hair spreading over both of them. Bruce grinned lazily and ran both of his hands over her back, lightly pressing his thumbs into the muscles on either side of her spine. He kissed the side of her head and gently lifted her off of him.

"Mmm," she hummed a halfhearted protest, most of her body still covering his. Their legs were tangled together. "I was comfortable there."

Bruce chuckled, "Well I wasn't. I had an Amazon crushing me."

Diana swatted at his chest, just hard enough for it to sting. Bruce wrinkled his face at the hit and swatted at her backside.

"Two can play that game, princess."

"But only one will win," she countered, resting her chin on his chest and looking up at him, a teasing gleam making her eyes sparkle.

"I won't wave the white flag, Di," Bruce shook his head, brushing some hair out of her face.

"I wouldn't," Diana said, rolling off of him to rest on the mattress, "expect you to. Where is the fun in that?"

She curled up against his side, one hand resting on his sweaty chest. Bruce's arm curled protectively around her shoulders, fingers brushing her dark hair away from her neck. They fell into a quiet lull, breathing softly. The sound of Bruce's heartbeat under her chest made Diana sleepy.

Her lithe fingers traced silly patterns on his chest. Bruce's eyes closed, dozing off.

"Should we go back to the reception?" Diana murmured, wondering if Clark and Lois were looking for them. Not to mention the rest of the League.

"Why?" Bruce stroked her hip, "Want to catch the bouquet?"

Diana lifted herself onto her elbow and looked curiously at Bruce. "Why would I want to catch Lois' bouquet? Why is Lois throwing away her bouquet? The flowers were beautiful."

Bruce grinned. Of course Diana didn't know the wedding customs on Man's World. Now he really wanted to see her catch the bouquet. He nudged her side, "Come on, get up and dressed. We're going to go back down."

He slipped out from under her and Diana frowned at the loss of body heat.

"Why?" She sighed, sitting up, her naked body completely uncovered. "I want to stay here."

Bruce was tempted, god help him. She looked so relaxed and inviting. But no, watching her catch a bouquet and then seeing the other single women at the party get mad would be funnier.

"Come on, it'll be fun," Bruce said, already pulling his clothes back on.

Diana raised an eyebrow, but reluctantly got out of bed and started to get redressed. "Since when," she hooked her bra, "have you liked to have fun?"

"Since you came into my life," Bruce answered honestly, shooting her a small smile. Diana stood up from the bed and gracefully snagged her dress off the floor before coming to a stop in front of her boyfriend.

"I am glad, Bruce," she said softly, leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "I like you when you are having fun."

She flitted away from him on light feet, closing the bathroom door. Bruce adjusted his tuxedo pants, thanking God that the rip was conveniently in the groin area and thus hidden from plain sight. Diana reemerged from the bathroom, her dress on and just waiting for Bruce to zip her up. He complied easily and they held hands on the way back down to the hotel ballroom.

They hadn't been missed, Bruce realized quickly, since the party was still going in full swing and no one batted an eye when they walked through the double doors. The fact that he could go unnoticed made him very happy.

"Bruce," Diana murmured, holding onto his hand, "we did not have to come back. No one was looking for us!"

He watched as Lois and Clark moved to the platform where the band was playing. "Doesn't matter. It's time to throw the bouquet."

"I still do not know what the point of this is," Diana complained as Bruce nudged her into the crowd of gathering women. He hung back on the edge of the crowd, watching Diana with an amused smirk. She turned and looked at him over her shoulder, arching an eyebrow at him. He gave her a little wave.

Up on the stage, Lois grinned and tossed the bouquet over her shoulder. The women around Diana scrambled for the flowers, shouting in annoyance when they landed squarely in Diana's unsuspecting hands. She looked at the flowers and then up at Bruce, who was smiling only for her.

The whispers started.

"She's got Bruce Wayne and the bouquet? Unfair!"

"Of course Lois tossed it right to her."

"Some women have all the luck!"

"Maid of honor gets the bouquet. Clearly there's no bias here."

Diana held the flowers carefully and made her way towards Bruce. She stopped in front of him, one hand around the bouquet and the other moving to rest on his lapels.

"Bruce," she said quietly, "what does catching the flowers mean?"

"It means," Bruce brushed a stray piece of hair from her cheek, "that you're the next to get married."

Diana's hazel eyes widened and she struggled to find words. Did this-? Was he?

"Are you...?" She trailed off and then tried again, "Is this a proposal, Bruce?"

"You think I would hijack the Boy Scout's day?" Bruce laughed a little. Diana shook her head.

"You'll know when I propose, Di," he promised. "This just means you're next."

Stinking her nose into the bouquet, Diana smiled coyly.

"I look forward to it, Bruce."

"Me too, princess. Me too."


End file.
